Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.25 \times 12\% \times -4\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 12\% = \dfrac{12}{100} = 0.12 $ $ -4\% = -\dfrac{4}{100} = -0.04 $ Now we have: $ -0.25 \times 0.12 \times -0.04 = {?} $ $ -0.25 \times 0.12 \times -0.04 = 0.0012 $